


Lucius and the Fox

by damonsgirl23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: what happens when Lucius stumbles upon an animagus Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	Lucius and the Fox

Title: Lucius and the Fox  
Author: Damonsgirl23   
Rating: T  
Word count: 682  
Pairing: Lucius/Hermione   
Prompt: “I don’t even like red"  
Warning: kink is animagus   
Summary: what happens when Lucius stumbles upon an animagus Hermione.   
Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters nor am I making money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time. The story and plot are my own.   
Author’s note: this is for the fairest of rare contest. And Acantha_Rayne_OakMoon who I am writing this for.   
Lucius is walking along his property when he spots a rare white female fox with golden eyes staring at him. With her tail wrapped around her wandering why she is on his property, he decided to approach her, but before he can she takes off into the forest if his backyard.   
He made his decision the next time she appears he will make his move to catch her, and hopefully find out why she is in his yard. Since he is curious about her. And figures out that he does nit mind having a new pet, to occupy his time taking care of now that he is alone, with Narcissa left him and then he and her divorced so she can be with her lover. Who ironically happened to be Lupin.   
Which was not a shock to him since she had feelings for him before they married, Draco stuck by him though, he wondered when he will get a visit from his son, and his wife, Luna. Ironically the boy who lived is their ally and friend who is married to the eldest Green grass sister Daphne since the fallout with the weasley’s.   
He wondered whatever happened to miss Granger though despite being married at that time he always found her attractive and wanted to get to know her, as well be with her.   
The next night he noticed a young woman turn into a fox, he caught a glimpse of her, he could of sworn she was Ms. Granger. He decided to cast a spell to immobilize her, and bring her inside his home. To keep her in there and wait for her to change back.   
Hermione senses a presence while she is in her animal form, she turns to look and sees its Lucius, she wanders what he wants with her. She hopes its not anything bad, otherwise she will have to defend herself in her animal form despite finding him attractive herself.   
She sees him grabbing a red dress for her to wear when she transforms, its not her favorite color and she decide no matter the consequences if she us naked or not she decided to give him a piece of her mind.  
“I don’t even like red!”   
“I know!”  
“Well then why would you give me a red dress to wear and put on Lucius.”  
“because just laying it out for you, I love seeing you being feisty and transform from your animagus form back to your human one Ms. Granger it’s a huge turn on.”  
“Ugh, I don’t know what to say to say to you, just, just, give me the dress than. I may hate the color but at least its something to wear.”  
“I will on one condition!”  
“Fine what is it?”  
“you give me a kiss Hermione!”  
“is that all you want a kiss ok than.”  
“On the lips not a peck on the check, I’m attracted to you Ms. Granger.”  
“Fine we will kiss for real!”  
She walked over to him trying to trick him through the kiss. But he saw through it and grabbed her, lifted her up, and planted a deep kiss on her lips while her very close to him in an intimate embrace.  
Pulling back and letting her down. To the floor she said, “wow that was some kiss."  
“indeed Hermione. Might we go out on a date this evening?”  
“Sure Lucius!”  
After that he left the room for her to get dressed in the red dress he picked out for her to wear. As he knew he was anxious for their date to come later and he had a lot to plan soon.


End file.
